Wind Weaver
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: “Arigatou, “she said, her voice soft. “Thank you for making me a fighter.”


Wind Weaver

Written by: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

* * *

It was just a simple sundress. Cotton, rough to the feel but not so much that it was uncomfortable. Sunny like Usagi-hime but reserved like Ami-san. Haruka laughed silently at the thought. The yellow dress with the knee-length skirt was exactly a mixture of her princess and comrade in arms. 

Flowers adorned the hem, daisies she recalled. Her favorite. Harukas eyes darkened for a moment. It was her favorite, she thought. The emphasis on was. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and placed the beautiful dress made for a child back in the wind colored chest. She shut the lid with a heavy thump and returned it to its place in her closet.

It was silly really. Haruka glanced at the vase full of daisies. Of course Michiru could never have known the horror that was attached to that particular flower. Even its scent created shivers down her spine and she could smell the damp earth once more. Air, she gasped. I need the wind.

Gusts of chilled fingers ran through her hair as she sped down the topsy-turvy roads of the east coast of Japan. It whispered words of comfort but none were as great as the words that Michiru could have spoken. Haruka used the slight palm of her hand to slap the gritty steering wheel.

But no, she had never told her Michi-chan. Never had she breathed a word of her childhood and how it was ripped away from her at such a break neck speed. Sounds, fingers and scents flooded back into her mind as she pictured her last day as a carefree young girl who loved flowers.

"Breathe, "she whispered to herself. Just breathe. There was no sense of panicking now when she was behind the wheel. Michi-chan would never forgive her if she did something stupid and ended up in the hospital. She slowed to a stop and exited her fiery sports car.

There; just there. A tiny bud bloomed in the gloomy night. It was white with a center of purple. She reached down and gently grasped the flower to her breast. An orchid. The flower of my astrological sign, she thought. It opened up a floodgate of tears and worst of all, memories.

She remembered how prettily her dress swung around her knees. She had a sun hat, she was sure of it. One similar to Chibiusa-chan's. She had been Chibiusas age, well the age she would have been if she had not been born in the Neo Millennium. There was a hand and it grasped hers tightly as it led her to a wonderful botanical garden.

Haruka's hair had been long and it streamed behind her like a kite, almost taking flight into the air. Overgrown pathway after pathway, she had been led deeper and deeper into the maze of flowery brilliance. The air had seemed darker in this part of the garden and it went darker still as the hand pulled her tightly to its body.

Haruka shook her head and the tears flew into the howling wind sending a spray into the air. He had ripped her dress and her sunhat went flying. His hands were everywhere and she had struggled so hard but one solid slap to the face brought her into swift submission. After that, it hadn't taken long. His hand had grasped her long blond hair tightly and he yanked as his breathing had become heavier and heavier. All the while she had looked up at the garden with dead, dead eyes.

When it was over he reached down and caressed her face. Zipping up his pants, he had left her then and darkness had woven it kind blanket upon her. Several hours later she had regained consciousness and dusk had settled upon the horizon. Haruka remembered stumbling to her feet and hurrying across town so she wouldn't be late. Mother always worried if she wasn't home before the night settled in.

Haruka had crept silently up to her room, careful not to disturb Mother and Father. That night she had shorn her golden tresses. Haruka watched from her window as the wind weaved her former locks into an intricate dance. She made a vow as she watched her hair fly away, never again would she be weak. She would be strong and independent. She would never, ever, again allow someone to take advantage of her.

Haruka had remained true to her vow. Never had anyone taken advantage of her. Finding it easier to hind behind a man's guise she had accomplished everything she had set out to do. Her convictions had become even stronger when she became a Senshi and stronger still when Michiru had come into her life. Haruka vowed that Michiru would never go through what she had. Her fist clenched involuntarily and she swung around.

Haruka sighed. I need a drink, she thought as she took the wheel. Michiru would never know. Quickly she drove back into town and parked her car at the curb of the main drag. She sauntered down the pavement walking past the fashion stores carrying the latest styles. Finally her destination in sight, she hurried her pace and was only stopped by a beggar man holding out his hands in desperation.

She glanced down with scorn in her eyes and noticed how familiar those hands looked to her. Snippets of that day blazed into her mind. Haruka knew who he was.

"You, "she whispered, menacingly. The old man looked up and his face dropped into a toothless smile.

"Haruka, my dear niece, "he garbled out, attempting to grab onto her. She glared down at him with such hatred that it made him back into the corner and she stepped forward. Loathing snaked in her blood and she felt it heat up with fury. Her fist clenched hard enough so her nails drew blood and she went to reach for his collar.

It was as she had always pictured it. Her holding him and reaching back to deliver an explosive blow but it never came. Haruka looked down breathing heavily at the cowering man before her and she felt her rage ebb. His eyes were closed and snot ran rivulets from his nose. His clothing was decrepit and he smelled as if he hadn't showered in weeks. Time had taken her revenge away and she felt something other than anger. Haruka felt pity.

She threw him down hard onto the ground and reached into her pockets. She groped around for a few coins and threw some down at him. Haruka turned to walk away but paused for a slight moment. She looked back at him for the last time.

"Arigatou, "she said, her voice soft. "Thank you for making me a fighter."

The old man blinked in surprise as the young woman walked slowly away. Haruka turned the corner and silently slipped down onto the ground, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed quietly for a few moments. Her tears spent she resumed her quest for a drink but something stopped her dead in her tracks.

It was beautiful blue shade, the exact color of the wind, with gold threading. It was nothing like her yellow sundress but it was a start. She walked into the store and ran her fingers across the silky fabric. Maybe this could be a new beginning.

* * *

Later that night Haruka was swathed in blue and gold, she enjoyed the way it swung prettily around her ankles as she waited for Michiru to come home. Howling wind billowed throughout her home and she relished in the cold frost of breeze. Suddenly the door opened and Michiru poured herself in, struggling to shut the heavy thing. Her soft smile turned to one of surprise as she appraised Harukas attire. Haruka took a shaky break and stepped closer to her lover. 

"Michiru my love, there is something I need to tell you.".

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to but the storyline belongs to me. Please check out my user page for important news and updates. Thanks so much for reading. 


End file.
